


In the End

by Aziraphale7



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: A short thing I wrote about the implied end of Mr. and Mrs. Cobblepot (I partially wrote this since a lot of people seem to miss the implication in the movie, though I believe a comic explained it more?)





	In the End

The sense of dread was one that he had attempted to ignore. It was so familiar and clung to his very being like a parasite. It had been so long now since that night and yet even after all of these years it lingered on his mind. Prior to Oswald’s birth, he had been plagued by his cases and the rampant darkness within Gotham. But those cases always faded over time. Within a few months he would be plagued by another, forgetting the one prior. Esther certainly helped with that as well, her presence becoming a constant comfort to him. Yet this time, it seemed they were both encaptured, both caught within the same trap of memory. 

The sensation of Absinthe running down his throat seemed to momentarily fix it as the years went on. He and Esther remained close as can be, having only each other through it all. They hardly left their home, finding it hard to manage such a task. Though on occasion Esther’s family would coax them into attending some party with the promise that they would not need to stay long. It was more so a means to prove that they were still alive and not ill. To prove that they were fine when they very well were not. 

The night was particularly cold, the sound of rain the only sound within the room that Tucker sat within. His fingers were latched onto a small glass filled to the brim with a pale green liquid. His dark eyes stared forward as he was lost within his own thoughts. He seemed to have withdrawn into himself once more like he used to be. Prior to meeting Esther, he hardly spoke at all, too caught up within his own mind to do so. Now though, it was more like his mind plagued him. It was no longer some sort of cheap escape, it was now what he tried so desperately to escape. 

He parted his lips to release a sigh. Tucker had quit smoking years ago. It was particularly easy when the sinking taste of tobacco reminded him of the taste that had lingered when they had thrown their son over the railing of the bridge. The taste seemed to trigger the memories of their family over the course of that year and he could no longer handle that. Esther seemed joyed at the decision yet as he took up drinking, that joy had quickly faded. 

The man moved to wrap his arm around his wife that sat beside him, wishing for the comfort of her near. It seemed that the passing years they had lived quite the routine life, always ending up at each other’s side like this in the evening. Though truthfully they hardly left each other’s sides anymore. They were too dependant upon one another now but it was a blessing to have someone to depend upon. In a time such as this, they found each other to be a miracle. Much like when they had first met. They saw each other as a light within the darkness of Gotham City. 

The male heard the ever faint voice of his beloved whispering an ‘I love you.’ to him. Much like every night it seemed, yet it never failed to warm him. The corners of his lips twitched as if he may smile, yet he didn’t have the strength to. Esther did not seem to mind, a small and sad smile crossing her features as she leaned into him. They were keeping each other warm within the cold room, the darkness that surrounded them not an issue. Tucker mumbled his own feelings back to her gently, his fingers curling around her shoulders as if afraid to let her go.   
The sense of dread sinking in his chest was so familiar yet the sight of Esther asleep in his arms was such a peaceful sight, he couldn’t help but ever faintly smile. It only took a few moments for him to drift into his own absinthe induced sleep. For a moment, things felt alright. Just alright. 

The sound of a muffled cry woke him. Tucker instinctively moved to grasp onto Esther tightly yet his arms simply fell against his chest. She was no longer beside him on the sofa. The man jolted into an upright position, his eyes snapping open at the realization. The room was dark yet moonlight flowed in from the many windows on front wall. He frantically glanced around, the sound of a frantic sniffling causing even more panic to well up within him. Tucker nearly fell off the sofa in his desperate movements, sliding off the furniture and into a standing position. 

Once on his feet he could see it. The most horrendous sight that he could ever have imagined. Even the nightmares that had plagued him all of these years could not compare to what he saw before him. Smeared trails of scarlet blood led away from the sofa towards the fireplace. As his eyes adjusted to the low light at last he saw her. She was laying upon the wooden floorboards near the majestic fireplace, her head turned to an unnatural angle. One of her legs was mangled, almost as it had been bitten and dragged. One of her arms was outstretched as if she had attempted to reach out to him. 

Tucker’s breath hitched, getting caught in his throat as he took in the sight. An overwhelming mixture of emotions washed over him as he rushed to her side. His hand moved to her arm yet her skin was already cold to the touch. All life had been torn from her body by some monster. Grief and a desperate need to wake up washed over him as he attempted to convince himself it was some sort of dream. His hands carefully cupped her face, the scarlet colour splashing against her pale features. She was gone. His only light within Gotham had been taken from him. 

He felt the strength within his soul weaken at the sight. The one thing he held onto so desperately was gone now. The sound of sniffling and shuffling footsteps momentarily knocked Tucker from his grief. Yet he had no will to fight. The being spoke yet the words sounded muffled to him as a tear ran down his cheek. He almost didn’t feel the injury that ensued. Tucker felt his breath be knocked from him as he fell against the wooden floor. His fingers still clutched so desperately onto Esther’s cold arm. His strength began to swiftly leave him as he laid there, the world growing more and more dim with each passing moment. He could see the glimmer of his monocle nearby as it had been knocked off upon his impact with the floor. As Tucker laid gasping upon the floor, the last thing he saw before his sight faded was a large being that seemed to waddle away from the scene, gnashing their teeth together almost angrily.


End file.
